


Ron Stoppable: Knowing you better

by NeoTyson



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: After So the drama, Ron doesn't win Kim and Brick breaks up with Bonnie. What will this change events do for the two? RonBon





	1. Unexpecting sparks

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

** Ron Stoppable: Knowing you better Reboot **

_Unexpecting sparks_

With Drakken's major plot of taking over the world by using the Diablos stopped by Team Possible, you would think that the two teens would be in a celebrating mood as they still have a prom going on with the boy getting the girl at the end. Well for Ron Stoppable that isn't the case.

During the mission, both Kim and Ron were defeated by a surprise attack from Eric, a syndrome created to distract Kim from discovering Drakken's evil plan, and was trapped. At some point, before this event occurred, Ron begins to wonder about how he feels towards Kim with her spending more time with Eric and feels that maybe he has feelings for her. So when Kim starts to feel negative and down on herself for getting played, Ron thought then was the perfect time to share his feelings towards her. However, fate seemed to not be on his side for Ron is not only able to confess but after they won the battle, out of all people, Josh Mankey just happens to show up leading to him becoming Kim's prom date.

Currently, Ron is watching with disgust seeing Kim's former crush slow dancing with her. Once again Kim chooses a popular boy over him and what was worse about this time is that it was Ron who helps lift get Kim's confidence back when it looks like it was all over. He would talk to Monique about it. However, she is enjoying Brick's company which seem off to Ron.

"Why did I even bother showing up here Rufus? Kim has pretty much proven that there's nothing but friendship between us, I have no date, and Bueno Nacho is closed for the time being." A frustrated Ron asks his naked mole rat companion as the two watch Kim and Josh dancing with not a care in the world.

"Hink turn in," Rufus suggests, not wanting to see the display or see his owner feel hurt even more.

Ron thinks about it, and maybe he should leave and accept that he and Kim are just destined to remain friends instead of torturing his self. "Yeah, you probably right buddy. It's not like Kim will notice that I'm gone anyway."

Getting out of his seat, Ron begins to walk out the building until he hears a soft whimper like noise from near the bathroom.  _"Is someone crying?"_ Going to investigate, Ron heads towards the source only to find none other than Bonnie Rockwaller sitting in the corner with tears leaking from her eyes. Something that Ron would never think he would see coming from her.

"Bonnie is that you?" He calls her softly hoping not to spook her too much since she didn't notice his presence.

To Ron's surprise, instead of running Bonnie quickly wipes her tears and questions him. "What... What are you doing here Stoppable?"

"I was just about to leave and head home since I have no purpose being here, but then I heard someone crying. So I was checking to see who it was coming from." Ron answers her while feeling confuse on why she didn't call him a loser as usual.

"Well, it's most certainly not coming from me." Bonnie claims but her face told a different story, and while Ron had every right to leave her for all the harsh treatment, he's not that type of guy and wants to figure out what's wrong.

"Bonnie I made not be the brightest color in the coloring box, but even I can tell you have been crying. You don't have to pretend you weren't I won't tell anyone."

"Why would you care if I was? Should you be with K, oh wait that right she picked Josh over you once again." Bonnie responds in her usual Queen B tone hoping that would get Ron to leave her alone even with the fact that he is legit concern for some weird reason.

Ron shakes his head softly knowing full well what she's trying to do. "True she did. However, that's not as surprising compare to Brick dancing with Monique instead of you." Bonnie eyes went wide from Ron's observation as he follows by asking, "So do you want to talk about it?" before sitting down next to her and making sure to give her space.

Growling, Bonnie turns the other way and answers him. "Not that it's any your business, but Brick broke up with me saying since he is graduating this year there no point of dating me no more and he is tired of dealing with me. While I should have expected that after hearing rumors that he was planning on dumping me, but I didn't expect him to do it tonight out of all nights." The tears begin to fall again.

Ron had a feeling something was up between the two yet hearing what happen caught him off guard. Where he could see the two breaking up because of Brick's graduation coming up, it was a cold of him to wait until now to end the relationship the way he did. Not even Bonnie deserved that. "Dang that's pretty harsh. I'm sorry that happen to you."

"Why on earth would you feel bad for me? Did you hit your head too many times because last I recall I have been calling you names and putting you down for who knows how long!?" Bonnie demands still not understanding why Ron even cares about her right now.

"Despite all that, I don't like to see bad things happen to people for that's just who I am. Besides I don't take all that personally for I know it's part of your keeping the queen of the food chain status up. Right now, I don't see you as the girl who has this ice persona and deserves what happen to you, I see you like any girl who has been hurt and needs someone to comfort her even though she doesn't want to admit it." Ron explains allowing Bonnie to have a better understanding and helping her realize that he does mean well by her.

"If it helps you feel better, you can take your rage out of me. That way you regain your confidence back and things will be back to normal for you." Ron suggests in the hope of helping her feel better.

Bonnie shakes her head furiously at his offer. "What? No, I'm not going to outright insult you just for my own personal gain. Even if normally that would be the case, it just feels wrong to do right now."

"So what can I do to help you feel better because I honestly don't like seeing you like this especially on prom night."

"You don't have to do anything for me, Ron.  _I don't deserve it_." Bonnie mutters the last part remembering how mean she had acted when it came to Ron in the past.

However, Ron disagrees with her. "I know I don't have to, I want to, and you shouldn't feel that way. You deserve to enjoy prom tonight while a loser like me doesn't."

"What are you talking about Ron? You help Possible save the world this evening, hell if wasn't for you warning her about those toys attacking us there's no telling what would of happen." Bonnie reminds him noticing the change in his attitude.

"I don't think so Bonnie I mean I just do what I can as the sidekick, and it's not like people notice what I do. If that were the case, I would be on the dance floor with some lucky girl, but as you see, I'm not. Kim is the hero of the story as usual." Right as he finishes saying opinion, Bonnie raises a finger at him to keep him from talking and to give him a reality check.

"I'm going to stop you right there because that is a load of crap. Whatever she wants to admit it or not, Possible couldn't do everything she half the time claims without you being there as her partner and while I never understood your never be normal motto that helps you when you go on missions and if Possible can't appreciate or respect that then screw her but you deserve way better than her Ron!"

Ron was completely stunned from what he just heard. "Do you mean all that?" He manages to asks softly.

The old Bonnie felt the urge to deny it for she was just as shock as Ron is that kind words came out instead of the usual negative ones. The way Ron has acted with her tonight and after what he dealt with he has earned the right to meet a nicer side of her that she hardly ever brings out of her. "Yes, I do Ron. You're not a loser, and it's about time I recognize that starting with fixing both our problems concerning not having someone to dance with on the dance floor."

"Um I don't how that will work for the only girl that I knew was interested in me is Tara, and I'm sure she moved on," Ron points out.

"True but that's not who I was referring to," Bonnie smirks assuming that Ron would catch on with her banter.

"Oh who?"

Biting her tongue to keep from saying something rude, Bonnie points at herself and says, "Ugh me Ron."

Ron nearly pinch his arm to make sure he isn't dreaming and understand what she just said. "Wait you are willing to go out there with me let alone dancing, risking your popularity on the food chain?"

"Yes is that a problem?" She answers confidently but gives him a mock glare at him. After what had happened tonight with Brick, she dares anyone to question her decision to dance with the guy who helped save the world.

"No, no problems. I just never thought in my wild dreams that the beautiful Bonnie Rockwaller would want to dance with me." Ron slips out causing Bonnie to blush from the unexpecting compliment.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She brushes her hair back in a very shy matter. Bonnie was used to comments like hot or sexy but rarely ever heard words like beautiful to describe her.

"Of course, I always thought that about you... shutting up now." Ron wanted to kick himself for that. True he secretly had always found her attractive but to outright say that to Bonnie felt like a death sentence.

Lucky for the Ron-man, Bonnie giggles as his confession "Ron that's sweet, surprising, but very sweet. Well, come on hero they starting to play a slow song." Bonnie grabs his hand softly and guides him towards the dance floor. As they found a spot to dance, Bonnie notices that no one seems to pay attention to them as they were too caught up with their partners making this moment between her and Ron better. As the two sway to the music, Bonnie wraps her around Ron's neck and feels him tense up a bit but

As the two sway to the music, Bonnie wraps her around Ron's neck and feels him tense up a bit but relaxes when she whispers,  _"By the way, you look handsome tonight."_

 _"Thank you."_  He said smiling brightly. Once the song came to an end, Bonnie starts to feel tired from the crying she did earlier. "Say would you mind taking me home Ron? I think I'm ready to turn in."

Ron nods his head for he had a pretty long night as well. "Sure you offer to dance with me, the least the Ron-man can do is escort his date for the evening home."

Bonnie couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "So I'm your date huh?"

"I, um, well I figure," Ron mumbles until she presses a finger on his mouth thinking for the first time in recent memory that Ron was kind of cute when he gets all nervous like this towards her.

"Shhh its okay, you can consider me your date for I believe you earn it. I'm ready to go if you are." With that said, they left prom together which didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Barkin and Bonnie's best friend Tara who both have pleasant smiles on their face for different reasons. Kim and Monique or course weren't aware for they were still gushing over the fact that Josh had returned.

On the way home using Ron's bike, Bonnie enjoyed having her arms around Ron's waist feeling safe and secure with him. She wasn't sure where the sudden emotions towards Ron came from, but for the moment she is okay with them.

"We have now arrived at your destination. Normally payment is a trip to Bueno Naco, but for this particular occasion I can give you the Ron discount." He quips snapping her out of her thoughts.

"In that case, consider me lucky to get that discount of yours." She jokes back. Ron helps her off the bike like a gentleman and walks Bonnie to the door with Bonnie wrapping her arm around his.

"Thank you so much for this," Bonnie tells him.

"It was no problem giving you a ride Bonnie." Ron smiles at her, of course missing the point of her thanks.

"Not just the ride, for comforting me when you had no reason to do so, for making my night special when it seems like it was going to end badly, but most of all being my hero." She looks him in his eyes as the two now stand at her front door together.

Ron rubs the back of his head nervously from the way Bonnie is gazing at him. "It was an honor being your date and helping your night feel special since you did the same for me." Feeling that he is now lingering, Ron decides he should probably say goodnight. "So I guess this is a good night?"

Bonnie raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you forgetting something?" She questions.

Ron checks his pockets making sure Rufus was still there. "I don't recall leaving anything at the mmm," Before he could finish, Bonnie yanks him by his tie and kisses him stunning him in the process until he slowly kisses her back.

When she ends the kiss, the only thing that comes out of Ron's mouth is, "Wow..."

"A hero usual gets a kiss from the girl. Good night Ronnie." She says in a flirty tone before she opens the door and waves at him.

"Good night Bonbon." Ron waves back still in his dazed state. Once his brain starts back functioning and starts processing that not only did he have an unplanned date as well as a kiss at the end from Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron walks away proudly until he gets enough distance to yell out his catchphrase, "Boo-Ya!"

* * *

 

**AN:** **Now, this takes place in an AU So the drama, and the relationship between Ron and Bonnie will happen as seniors though as of this chapter they are not official, they just had a moment. With the Kim/Josh situation, I never understood as much as I don't care for the character how he just disappears after supposedly talking to Tara so for the sake of storyline in this universe Josh and Tara ended due to Tara realizing that they didn't have much in common. Josh and Kim are not officially back together, but more of that will come as the story progressed.**

**As far as how this story will develop it will base on you for I have a poll up asking which pairing would you like to see in my upcoming Fearless Ferret story? Right now Rongo is winning but if votes start coming in for RonBon and that pairing wins then this will be the Fearless Ferret story. Otherwise, I will come up with a different plot which I have one in mind already that involves Ron stepping up as the hero Bonnie sees him as.**

**Lastly but certainly not least, thank you to my original supporters of my last story, and I hope you will follow me with the reboot. Reviews are always welcome.**

 


	2. Talk with friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

_Talk with friends_

*Ron and Felix*

"No way I don't believe you." Felix folds his arms in disbelief.

"Dude I'm telling you the truth, all of that happen!" Ron argues back. The two friends met up a few days after the events of prom where Ron told Felix what transpired between him and Kim, leading to his interaction with Bonnie at the end of the dance.

Of course knowing Ron this long and familiar with Bonnie's harsh actions towards him, Felix wasn't buying that part of the story.

"So you mean to tell me that Bonnie Rockwaller, the top of the food chain cheerleader, who calls you a loser on an everyday basis, dance with you and then kissed you?" Felix recaps making sure he fully heard Ron's tale.

"Bro why would I lie to you about kissing Bonnie? I mean it's one thing if I said another cheerleader or maybe Tara but I don't gain anything by telling you that." Ron points out. Back in the day, he would make some crazy claim about something like that when he was declared rich at the time, but now he wouldn't come up with false claims just cause.

Felix rubs his forehead in confusion. While Ron has a point, he just couldn't see Bonnie acting nice towards Ron let alone kiss him. "Let's say I do believe what you just told me, how exactly do you feel about the huge moment?"

Ron already had time to determine how he felt if anything the whole thing with Bonnie was all he could think about up to now. "Honestly while I like what occurred between Bonnie and me, it was just a one-time thing. You know where the guy who is the bottom of the food chain which helps the famous Queen get through a terrible moment, Queen shows appreciation to the loser but due to fear of people knowing what happens, Queen can't afford to associate herself with me thus treats me how she usually does. The circle of life my friend."

Felix frowns from his friend's response for a while he doesn't think Kim is a bad person, it never made sense to him how she hasn't help Ron with his self-esteem issue. "You deserve better Ron. Especially how Kim did you wrong big time."

"Felix..."

"No I get that you were unable to talk to her about the feelings you may or may not have to develop for her, but the mere second that monkey boy came back she drops you for him. Not to mention the fact that Bonnie supposedly gave you more of affection than she Kim is not a good thing." Felix speaks his mind.

Ron sighs in defeat. "I guess you have a point, considering Kim has done this in the past."

"You mean like the time she started to disappear, and you went out to find some cure that she didn't thank you for risking your life to get?" Felix suggests remembering Ron talking about the mission.

"That and the whole accidentally trapping me in the janitor closet when I tried to help encourage her to ask Mankey to the dance back then." Ron turns away to avoid showing the pain expression on his face.

Out of all the bad memories with Kim, her accidentally closing the door on him and forgetting him was the worst especially since Kim never really apologize for it. As usual, Ron would act as if it's not a big deal when deep down it still stings.

"Look, you're a good guy and a very loyal friend to Kim going back since pre-k base on what you told me. However, you shouldn't have just to accept her behavior when it comes to you." Felix pats Ron on his shoulder as a friendly gesture and leaves Ron to his thoughts.

While he acknowledges that Kim in a way kicked him to the curb when she was supposedly dating Eric, Ron figures that history won't repeat itself with her dating Josh again. With Josh, Kim at least made some time with him and as far as the feelings Ron felt he has for his best friend, he figures it's for the best that still are good friends.

"Maybe I should just talk to Kim. I'm sure the crazy in love phase for Josh is over, and things can go back to normal as she dates him and remain friends." Coming up with his decision, Ron heads to Kim's house to have a serious conversation with her.

* * *

*Bonnie and Tara*

"You are into him!" Tara squeals with excitement.

"No, I'm not into Stoppable!" Bonnie blurts out as she tries to hide her face so Tara wouldn't see her blush.

Unfortunately, Tara catches her expression and couldn't help but to playfully mess with her. "Oh my gosh you are! Just now you didn't call him a loser, Exhibit A of Bonnie having a crush on Ron."

As much as Bonnie would like to deny Tara's case fully, deep down, there may be some truth about her new feelings towards the Mad Dog mascot. Ever since the night of junior prom from him stepping up to help save the world to making her prom night spectacular, Bonnie has thought about him a lot. She finally got the nerve to tell her best friend about what occurred that night and to her surprise, Tara caught a glimpse of the two dancing and thought it was cute seeing the two together.

"So what, I will admit he proved at junior prom that he was the hero instead of possible," Bonnie growls with her arms fold.

"Aww look at you saying nice things about him now. Took you long enough considering Ron has shown you since he rescued us from Gil at Camp won't mention the rest." Tara said earning her a confused look from Bonnie until she explains saying, "Ron prefers not to say the full name, so I made it a habit of doing the same."

"I remember he would tell those crazy stories about his time there when we got stuck there." Bonnie lightly giggles thinking back at how silly Ron acted when it came to his story time at the camp.

Tara points at her and says, "Exhibit B you just giggle at his antics."

"I wasn't giggling. I don't giggle." Bonnie argues to no avail with Tara laughing at her denial act. Though at the moment Bonnie starts to have flashbacks of certain moments with Ron that were pleasant to where she wonders why she didn't know how cute was at times.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Bonnie attempts to switch the topic by asking, "Anyways why are you so bubbly about the idea of me liking Ron? Last I check, you once had major feelings for him even when I didn't approve of it."

At one point in time during the earlier days of high school, Tara grew a crush on Ron. Though as time went by, Tara felt that Ron didn't see her the same way as her to eventually she begins to date other guys like Josh for example.

"True while there is still a small part of me that has a soft spot for Ron, I moved on and now have something nice going with Jason. Besides they say opposite attracts, and in my opinion, you dating Ron would be a nice change from after what Brick did to you." Tara answers honestly before giving Bonnie a stern look. "If you are seriously concern about your food chain status as an excuse not to see where things could go between you and Ron..."

Bonnie cuts her off and answers quickly, "It's not just that! How do I know it wasn't just a spur of a moment where I felt vulnerable, and Stoppable just happens to be the guy who found me in distress?"

The whole situation with what to do about Ron frustrates Bonnie for a part of her sees him a new light and would like to explore a relationship with the blonde. On the other hand, her reputation will completely change since Ron is still technically not on top of the food chain and don't get her started on how her sisters will react when they find out.

Tara takes a seat right next to Bonnie and comforts her the best she can about the situation. "Bonnie, I don't believe that night ended the way it did by accident. I know you always focus on popularity at school and what your sisters will think but if we are honest right now, where are the people you have been trying to impress at right now supporting you? Nowhere, for its just me the one who has been here since day one. Your sisters are in college. Therefore, you should focus on making your own choices that make you happy not what your sisters would want."

Bonnie allows Tara's words to soak in and starts seeing her situation in a different light. Why should she automatically follow the footsteps of her sisters, when all they do is treat her like dirt anyway, and it's not like Bonnie will be in high school forever. Brick at this point is the past after the way he did her, so she needs to move on to something better. Could Stoppable be the better option? Obviously, there's more than meets the eye when it comes to him as well as herself, and since Kim will be all over Mankey, that could give her the opportunity to figure out if prom night was a fluke or not.

"You have a point T. So far I stayed worrying about impressing my sisters that I foolishly created a negative version of myself that I'm not proud of and I apologize for being a difficult person to deal with at times. You more of a sister to me, then my own."

"Nothing to say sorry about Bonnie. I always here when you need me and to help you on this new path." Tara gives Bonnie a gentle hug assuring that her words are true.

Once the hug ends, Bonnie's thoughts drift back to Ron and how he might feel about the new Bonnie Rockwaller. "I wonder if I can get Ron to accept my apology and embrace the new me."

"It would be too easy for me to give you the answer, so I suggest you go and talk to him and be honest about everything," Tara suggest knowing that Ron is not the type to easily hold grudges even when it comes to Bonnie.

"That's easier said than done," Bonnie said silently tells herself that eventually, she will need to at least bring that edge to her personality back. Despite wanting to change her ways, Bonnie needs the confident side of her. Saying their goodbyes, Bonnie heads out in hopes of being able to talk to Ron one on one.

* * *

*Kim and Ron*

Ron arrives at the Possibles and prepares his self to speak to Kim in hopes he can get a clear answer about the status of their friendship. To his surprise, Kim is the one to open the door and greets him for her parents and brothers went out. "Hey Ron glad you're here, I meant to talk to you about some important news."

"Funny because I came by to talk to you, but as they say ladies first." He follows Kim to her bedroom and takes a seat, wondering what did she have to tell them him.

"So you know how Josh and I are back talking right?" Kim questions in an innocent tone.

"Yeah," Ron answers curiously.

"Well I figure out why we grew apart the first time, and of course it was because most of my spare time was going out and saving the world. At that point, Josh assumes that I wouldn't have much time for him and I can't blame him for thinking that way." Kim begins to explain.

Ron never knew what caused the break up at first but now hearing his reason somewhat made sense. What he didn't get is why Josh acted as if he already wasn't aware that Kp going on missions might be a factor in their relationship. "I guess, but that's something you wanted to do back when we were younger. As your boyfriend, he should give you the support that you need."

"You could say that. However, we are going to be seniors next year, and after stopping Drakken and Shego from their ultimate plan to take over the world, there's no way they will have an evil scheme that will top the Diablos sitch anytime soon." Kim confidently points out.

"What are you trying to say Kp?" Ron could feel that he will not like the answer.

Kim smiles and tells him, "I made a decision. After talking it over with Director Betty, Team Possible is officially done."

Ron's mouth drops not believing what he just heard. "Are you serious!? For how long and what's going to have if one of our enemies shows up?"

"So not the drama Ron. We no longer have to worry about all that since Global Justice will step in now. They have plenty of train people for the task; you should be happy about this since you won't have to worry about your pants falling during the fights." Kim attempts to lighten the conversation with humor.

However, this still didn't settle well with Ron. "How am I suppose to be excited about this, when you didn't even talk to me nor Wade about you wanting to this or what our opinion is about not doing mission anymore."

Kim groans not understanding Ron's reaction to the news. "This is my way of telling, and I'm going to let Wade know about it afterward. At least I told you first since you are my best friend."

"Lately I don't feel like your best friend," Ron mutters causing Kim to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Um, what does that suppose to mean?" Kim questions, not appreciating Ron's tone.

"Let's see you blew me off for Mankey at prom, you hang out with him way more than me which I could deal with until now you pull this stunt. I thought we make decisions like this as a team especially something as big as ending going on missions and helping people." Ron speaks his mind honestly. All the memories from prom night and moments like being locked in the closet surface increasing Ron's anger towards Kim.

Kim rolls her eyes at his reasons. "You are seriously over reacting again, we both know the leader as in me makes these type of decisions all the time."

"What are you trying to say that the only role I play is the sidekick? If it was monkey boy, I bet you would talk to him about it before making that type of choice." Ron responds in a bitter tone.

"There you go again with your stupid Mankey is one letter close to monkey theories. Gosh, Ron will you just grow up and see the big picture, you get to enjoy summer vacation, or better yet have a normal senior year!" Kim exclaimed. Ron's eyes go wide due to her comment.

"First off, never be normal is and will always be my motto, and I need to grow up!? This is coming from miss I get all girly girl over artist boy!" He calls her out from the times Kim acted all shy like when it came to Josh.

Kim grew livid at this and decided that enough is enough. "It's not my fault you still act like a child, and if you are going to keep behaving this way then maybe we should take a break from each other!"

Both teens became silence and shock at each other's words. Realizing that he should leave before he says something that he will regret later, Ron runs out of her room leaving Kim alone crying over the argument. While trying to get away from Kim's home, thoughts began to go through Ron's head like,  _"Why would she do this? Ending Team Possible without talking to me about it, quickly choose Mankey over me, have I been wrong about our friendship this whole time?"_

Still running, Ron fails to pay attention to his surrounds for he gets knock down off his feet out of nowhere. "Ow what's on earth..." Ron looked up to the source and froze at the sight he sees. "Oh no."

Standing above him was someone that Ron can consider his arch foe. "Ron Stoppable, the time is now to take what's rightful mines. Your Mystical Monkey power!"

TBC

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, been trying to plan out the direction I want to go with version. As I somewhat mentioned in the last chapter, Josh return plays a big plot to Kim's behavior as far as her role in saving the world. If you think about it, not many guys would want to date her due to most of her time saving the world, and since the battle in So the Drama was a major one, Kim could feel entitled to a break. The same can't be said about Ron, in this case, for he has gotten used to saving the world business.**

**As far as the cliffhanger goes, the next chapter will be a turning point for Ron and Bonnie setting the stage for their new paths.**


	3. Unexpecting Outcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

_Unexpecting Outcome_

"Ron Stoppable, the time is now to take what's rightful mines. Your Mystical Monkey power!" the voice came from an all too familiar person well if you could call this particular person that, that Ron knew all too well.

Slowly, Ron gets to his feet to confront who he considers his arch-foe, for not only does he refer to Ron by his actual name but for some reason has more of a personal interest in fighting him instead of Kim.

"Monkey fist!? Why are you here?" He questions while trying to hide the pain in his voice due to his earlier argument with Kim.

"Didn't you hear what I just said I came for..." Before Monkey Fist could finish Ron cuts him and waves him off.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time you. That's not what I meant; I mean like why did you attack me here out of nowhere instead of waiting until a mission to do your unoriginal plan to either take these powers from me or prove who the better fighter is? Quite frankly I'm not even in the mood for this." Ron said in an annoyed tone that doesn't go unnoticed by Fist.

"I don't know what has gotten into you today with your sassy tone, but that won't stop me from completing my goal for you see, unlike the usual encounters I have important matters to deal with that require me to be stronger than I am now. Therefore, I decided to mix things up and attack you while you at least expected especially without possible around to stop me."

Hearing Monkey Fist pretty much state that Kim would be more of a problem them himself, triggers a spark inside of Ron. "Look here Curious George; I don't need Kim to look out for me and for the last time, I'm not in the mood for you today! So you either you leave me alone, and save this another day, or I will force you to out of my way." Ron then gets into his fighting stance with eyes flash blue for a second.

"Oh, so Stoppable does have a backbone huh? Unfortunately for you, I prefer option c which is watching you attempt to stop me as I take your power by force." Monkey Fist declares with Ron making his first move throw monkey style strikes as Fist blocks and avoids them. Similar to how their very first fight went down with the roles reverse for Ron is the attacker while Fist sticks to the defense.

Out from a distance, Bonnie was on her way to meet up with Ron to have a one on one talk with him when she stumbles upon the fight herself. Her mind became so focused on the way Ron was fighting the villain that she didn't think to call for help but instead hide to watch the sight in front of her. Also making sure to not to drool over how bad*ss and hot Ron looked at the moment.

Monkey Fist couldn't help but be impressed by the display that Stoppable is showing even though he's fighting through emotions. At one point during the fight, his curiosity gets the best of him. "Tell me Stoppable, what has got you all work up? Was it something I said about Possible?"

Ron ignores the question and throws an angry punch that let Monkey Fist know that he struck a nerve. "Ahh, so it is? What, she broke your little heart?"

"Shut up, she never was my girlfriend, and as of now we are not partners!" Ron shouts causing Bonnie's mouth to drop out of shock hearing the blonde's response. Despite Kim treating him like dirt at prom, Bonnie figure they would just patch things up, but apparently, that isn't the case

 _"What went down between them?"_ Bonnie wonders to herself as the fight continues.

"Really?" Monkey Fist now realizes the reason for his rival's change of attitude was coming from. While the cause of what ended the partnership is still a mystery, Fist had to admit that this side of Ron has so much potential yet needs proper guidance. Which makes him wonder until Ron kicks him in the face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You had enough monkey boy?" Ron taunts.

Money Fist rubs his jaw and says in a low tone. "I think I made of bit more than I could chew in this battle."

To Ron that sounded like a surrender as he lowers his guard. "Really?"

"In your dreams!" Suddenly Monkey Fist steps kick Ron and swiftly pins him down to keep him from getting up.

"No fair, that's cheating!" Ron growls and struggles to get out his nemesis's hold.

"Its call doing whatever means necessary to survive, something that you should learn to do." Monkey Fist responds.

At that moment a smirk forms on Ron's face. "Maybe I should take your advice starting now. Rufus?!" Calling upon his naked mole rat companion for help, Rufus hops out of Ron's pocket and quickly bites Monkey Fist to make him let go, which allows Ron the chance to recover.

"Ow that darn rodent who also possess the mystical monkey power." Monkey Fist points out and shaking his hand in pain.

"How's that for doing whatever it takes to win?" Ron smirks and prepares his self for another attack until he watches Monkey Fist gets up and bows to him. "What are you doing?"

Monkey Fist slightly smiles and answers, "Relax Stoppable; this fight is over. I will let you have this round today."

Ron couldn't believe Monkey Fist just gave up like that. Unless it's another trick, and Ron won't get fooled twice. "Right, how am I supposed to know this isn't some trap? Considering you were determined to take away my monkey powers that hardly come when I need them to for fights like this?"

"Glad to see you using your head in a somewhat serious matter for once. To answer your question, yes I had a specific reason to take your powers before, but from what I saw in this particular battle, I might not have to do so for the time being. However, if you want further confirmation that I am not up to anything, I will teach you how to use your heightened senses to tell if one is lying by their heartbeat and detecting someone's presence."

Ron still stands his ground and grew curious at the same time. "Why would you show me that?"

"Just go with it. Now with your mystic monkey power, you can do this which I thought that old man would have taught you that. Anyways first off you need to focus, relax, and take deep breaths and then let the power in you guide you from there. It will get easier as the more you practice." Monkey Fist assigns him to do.

Hesitantly Ron does what he asks and begins to feel his MMP activating, focusing on his opponent and listening to what sound like a heart beating. "Your heartbeat, it's calm like you have nothing to hide," Ron describe softly.

Proudly, Monkey Fist nods in approval of Ron using his MMP ability. "Correct, if I were the heart rate would be different. Next feel your surroundings, this will show you that my words are true about your ability."

Ron does this and sees not just one aura, Monkey Fist was an orange like color, but another one nearby but with a purple like color. "Hey someone is hiding over by those bushes." He said towards the direction of where the aura is radiating from.

"Oh no." Bonnie whispers, confuse on how Ron was able to track her.

"Impressive Stoppable, you catch on quicker than me, and you expected. Now I suggest the young lady that is hiding might as well come out and reveal herself." Monkey Fist announces making it known that he too was aware of Bonnie's presence.

Reluctantly, Bonnie walks out of her hiding spot and heads towards a surprise Ron. "Bonnie?"

"Hey, Ron." She greets him shyly.

"You was there the whole time?" Ron asks.

"Somewhat. I was on my way to find you because I needed to talk to you, but when I found you, you were in a fight with ape-man here." Bonnie explains and points at Monkey Fist.

"I prefer monkey man." Fist folds his arms in annoyance.

"Whatever, I was going to get help until you started showing off some serious moves which were hot by the way." Bonnie gives him a flirty expression that causes Ron to blush and rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Excuse me still standing here." Monkey Fist gets their attention before speaking again. "Stoppable as a show of good faith I will tell the reason behind my attack."

"That's all well and good but can we not certain words that could scare someone off," Ron suggests hoping that Fist will catch the hint of not referring to his MMP during the conversation around Bonnie.

While Fist understood what Ron meant, he still going to give him a hard time. "What like mentioning why I was after your mystical monkey power?" He shrugs like it is nothing terrible.

"Exactly... Seriously!?" Ron freaks after falling for the joke.

"What is he talking about Ron?" Bonnie questions with concern

"Um." Ron isn't sure if he should tell Bonnie the truth due to the fear of scaring her off.

In a way, Bonnie could tell what he is thinking. "Ron whatever it is I can handle it. I'm pretty sure it has to do with how you fought the way you did just now. Plus, I have seen some videos of Kim's so call 15 styles of Kung Fu, and I don't recall her ever fighting the same way as you." She assures him hoping this will prove her point when she talks with Ron about them getting close.

"Very observant that girl is." Monkey Fist takes mental note of this person who seems to know Stoppable.

Ron was going to check her heart rate, but something in Bonnie's eyes helps him feel at ease about confessing to her. "Well let's just say a few years ago when I first fought Monkey Fist, I guess you can call him my rival, I got exposed to this mystical energy, and now I know monkey Kung Fu."

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Monkey Fist corrects him.

"Same thing!" Ron shouts back.

Bonnie process what Ron told her, and it somewhat makes sense considering the way he fought today. Before she could get a word out, Monkey Fist chimes in saying, "I sense you have questions for Stoppable here young lady and I'm sure he will answer them at a later day. To finish my statement, a war brewing that you couldn't possibly imagine. That's why I needed your power to prepare for it through their might be a change of plan."

"What do you mean war?" Ron questions.

"You are not ready to understand Stoppable, but you could be. I offer a truce, as well as you allow me to be your teacher and train you to become the true warrior that you are destined to become." Monkey Fist presents leading to both Ron and Bonnie to look at him with disbelief.

"Your joking right? After all our battles why would I just train with you despite the idea of a truce?" Even with Ron being upset with Kim, he is nowhere on board of the evil path.

"You said you and Possible are not partners anymore; I need help in for this war, ultimately I see the bigger picture of grooming to become something better now that Possible is no longer holding you back." Monkey Fist responds.

This time Bonnie speaks up to share her input. "While I'm all for Ron to step out of Kim's shadow, how do we know you that you are not just using Ron for your gain?"

"This girl is interesting, not so rush to attack and hasn't run off from all this. Might be a more suitable partner for you Stoppable." Monkey Fist smirks at Ron who was wandering did he just give his blessing to date Bonnie or something and Bonnie wonders the same. "

Tell you what, I will give you some time to think about it. Go and see the old man at the school and ask him about the war, there you will discover the truth and when you do contact me about your decision. As a bonus, I will even train the girl here. Until next time." Monkey Fist than throws a smoke bomb to the ground setting it off and disappearing in the smoke.

"Wait!" Ron calls out, but Monkey Fist had left the scene leaving a confused Ron and Bonnie by themselves.

Ron glances over at Bonnie and sighs saying, "I guess we have a lot to talk about?"

"I believe so; maybe we can have it somewhere private instead of being out in the open?" Bonnie agrees.

"My house is not too far if you want to come by, plus I could use a nice couch or bed to lay on," Ron said for he had a long day between the argument with Kim and the fight with Monkey Fist a few minutes ago.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ron begins to lead her to his place before Bonnie lifts one of Ron's arms over her shoulder. "Let me help you." She requests sweetly walking him home.

TBC

* * *

**Authors note: Now I know some of you are probably like what the heck and believe me this was not the original route I was going with this story. However, Daniel6 in one of the reviews threw an interesting question out, and as I sat, and thought about it, this direction could work for what I have planned for Ron later on which I still can't give away just yet.**

**Also, I apologize for the long wait, but I somewhat forgot that I hadn't updated this story in months as well as other stories. With the semester getting closer to end hopefully it will motivate me to write more. Keep the follows favorites, and reviews coming for I do appreciate each one.**


	4. Heart to Heart Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**Heart to Heart talk**

*At Ron's House*

With Bonnie's help after his fight with Monkey Fist, Ron makes it back to place feeling a little sore from the battle but nothing that his powers can't help him recover faster than most regular people. Ron opens the front door and says, "Ah, home sweet home."

Bonnie takes a quick look at the inside the building and notices that no one is home well at least the living room. "Come on let's get you on that couch." She offers and guides him to the couch in the living where Ron finally takes a seat and sigh with relief.

"You was sweating on the way here, take your shirt off and let me find you a towel to lay your back on so you won't wet the seat," Bonnie tells him causing Ron to panic a little.

"Um, towels are in the closet near the kitchen. As far as me taking my shirt off no can do." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at his response and wonders why he reacted the way he did just from asking to take his shirt off. "Okay, why?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm very self-conscious when it comes to showing off my body to beautiful women?" Ron asks her playfully though Bonnie could tell it was more than just him not wanting her to see his body.

"After what I saw today, possibility but you don't have to hide anything from me. Besides we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable in your home right?" She gives him an expression that says you are not getting out of that one so quickly.

Yes, Bonnie has seen how he can go in a fight and is aware of his abilities within a short amount of time, but there's a lot to Ron that she doesn't know or understand. However, as Monkey Fist strangely pointed out Bonnie appears willing to hear him out. Though, the next question Ron wonders is how much can she handle until she freaks out, and goes back to being call loser like old times. "I guess you have a point there."

Bonnie smiles proudly saying, "I know I do. Now get that shirt off and stay there. I will be right back." She then walks to the closet to find a large enough towel for Ron to use. Picking up the fabric, Bonnie could smell Ron's odor on it and found herself enjoying his aroma. Afterwards, Bonnie returns to the living room and gasp at the sight in front of her.

Ron had his shirt off like she asked but saw a few noticeable scars on him. Noticing her reaction, Ron speaks up to and states "Yeah, these are the real reason I didn't want to take my shirt off. Kim nor my parents haven't seen them so you should consider yourself lucky that you are the first." Ron attempts to lighten the mood.

However, Bonnie isn't in a laughing mood as she lays the towel down for him to lay. "Did you get those from going on missions?" She questions in a concerned tone.

"Some yes, others are from fights that I didn't start but wouldn't finish which I'm sure you can guess how." Ron hints leading to the answer to click in Bonnie's head.

"From the times you got bullied. I'm sorry Ron." She begins to feel guilty as memories of Ron getting picked on by others and her flash in her head.

Ron sits up to allow Bonnie to take a seat beside him. "It's not your fault Bonbon."

Bonnie knows by now how Ron always tries to make things not as bad as it is but she won't allow herself to get off that quickly. "I gave you a hard time at school and would laugh when I heard how you got pick on at the time. That makes me no better than them for if anything I bullied you mentally."

Ron gently places a hand on top of her hand, and she looks up at him in shock. "Bonnie, while I admit that I didn't like the name calling that's child pay, compare to getting beat up just because you are the lowest on the food chain and have a unique motto call never be normal. If prom night proved anything, I believe that night was our chance to have a fresh start which means not holding the past against each other. So with that said, I forgive you for the name calling, and I'm sorry for being an annoying pest to you."

Tears begin to form in Bonnie's though she fights them off and smiles warmly at him. "Ron I appreciate you forgave me, but you shouldn't apologize for being you."

Before Ron could make a joke about Bonnie calling him a pest, Bonnie beats him to it saying, "and no that's not my way of saying you are annoying; it's just in the past couldn't understand how you could take the harsh treatment and yet still have that carefree attitude. Not to mention letting Possible treat you like a dog sometimes."

The same way Monkey Fist struck a nerve with Ron for mentioning Kim; Bonnie accidentally does the same for Ron growls in frustration after hearing her name again. "Well after today you won't have to worry about me being under Kim's shadows going forward."

Bonnie flinched from Ron's change of tone since it's not every day that Ron shows the angrier side of him. "I recall during the fight that you said something about you two not being partners anymore. Do you want to talk about it, if not I won't force you too?" She said with cautious not wanting to push the subject if he isn't ready to talk about her

Ron takes a deep breath and calms down. "No, it's fine. I just still can't believe what she did. Earlier today she told me that decided to end Team Possible with consulting Wade nor me."

Now Bonnie is the one to start getting upset. "Wait, what!? Why would she come up with that decision out of the blue without consoling you?"

"Here's a clue, his last name is one letter close to being the word monkey."

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Bonnie figures out instantly who Ron is referring to.

"Apparently after the Diablo battle, Kim feels that our enemies won't make any major moves so she told Global Justice to handle the threats going forward that way she can have more quality time with Josh," When Ron said Josh, it was in a cold matter.

Hearing Ron's side of the story causes Bonnie to snap for she already doesn't have a much high opinion of her but to hear her do that to her own best friend that was low. "She is so freaking selfish! Look I know I can be you know what at times but after all the times you been loyal to her you deserve better than that! That's was one of the reasons I never respected her even after we got stuck together that one time because of how she treated you as a sidekick instead of an equal and now she makes a choice just to be with a guy who dated my best friend after her!? I thought when she locked you in the closet those years ago she wouldn't stoop any lower but..."

Bonnie catches herself after realizing what she just said and glanced at the painful expression on Ron's face. "Ron I..."

Ron shakes his head with a sad grin on his face to stop her from saying more. "Bonnie there's nothing you need to apologize for what you just said. I was the blind one all this time. The funny thing is that the closet situation wasn't as bad compared to the ending Team Possible stitch, but do you know the one thing that hurt me the most but I never voiced my anger about it?"

Not sure how to answer, Bonnie respectfully waits for Ron to speak his mind. "When I went out of my way to make sure Kim didn't disappear during her date with Josh. I nearly risked my life to find the cure and all I asked that she stayed home until I did. Instead, she does the opposite and never thanked me for finding that darn flower for her. Of course due my weakness is that I have a good heart, I guess it means even my so-called best friend world could take advantage of that fact."

"Having a good heart is not a weakness, you just have to set boundaries to make sure it doesn't get hurt by others," Bonnie tells him out of comfort only for Ron to merely nod as he shakes the harsh memory out of his mind.

To his surprise, Ron feels Bonnie's hands on the side of his face to lay him down on her lap to massage his head. "I don't know what your relationship with Kim will be like now, but I want you to know that this is not the Bonnie who would attempt to manipulate or use the fact that you are upset with her for my gain. Right now this is the Bonnie that wants to be part of your life really and that my feelings for you are real."

Ron can't recall a time that Kim did something like this for him yet wasn't going to complain as relaxes his self in her touch. However, something stood out to him about what Bonnie just said to him. "They say curiosity killed the cat, yet I can't help but ask what exactly are the feelings you have towards me?" The question came from Bonnie's action from prom to now. While their interaction has been different from earlier years, he didn't want to read the signals wrong and make an idiot out of his self.

_I guess this the real moment here._  "Honestly that was the reason I was coming to see you, to talk about the idea of you and me. At junior prom when you could have ignored me or got me back for the times I gave you a hard time, you instead show me compassion something I didn't deserve from you at all. Next, we ended up dancing, and it was a sweet moment that featured a little flirting banter between us while you were a complete gentleman to me. Lastly, when you dropped me off at my house, and I kissed you, all that combined made me see you in a different light. I guess you can say, I have a huge crush on you, and I would like to see where we could go, that is if you feel the same way."

Slowly Ron leans up, with lack of words over Bonnie's confession. As he told Felix earlier, he figures the incident at prom was just Bonnie being out of character because of what Brick did. The last thing he expected was for Bonnie to end up having a crush on him, which left one question. Does he feel the same about her? "Wow Bonnie, I wasn't expecting to hear that. I had assumed what occurred at prom would be just a one-time thing where you would want to forget it happen or something like that. Granted my lack of ability to tell when a girl has interest in me doesn't help in cases like this."

His sense of humor gets a light chuckle out of Bonnie, who deep down is nervous over what Ron's response will be granted she couldn't blame him if he doesn't see her the same way after how she treated him in the past. "Despite our history, I always had found you attractive and at times didn't mind you messing with me since that meant you notice me. Like you, prom allowed me to see a different side to you that I haven't met and I would like to explore where this new thing that's developing between us well that is if you seriously want to deal with the storm I most likely will have to face. Considering the place, I have to visit soon, is a secret that even Kim recently found about though Felix doesn't know about it."

Like a huge weight lifted off her shoulder from the suspense, Bonnie quickly hugs Ron tightly and softly informs him, "I won't demand you to tell me everything as much as it would be nice to know more about you. I just ask that you allow me the chance to prove myself and tell me when it's something that you absolutely can't talk about since your rival believes I'm a more capable partner than K and is willing to train me."

"Oh, I'm sure that did wander to your huge ego," Ron smirks as Bonnie leans back and smiles proudly at him.

"What can I say, it's the Rockwaller in me."

_There's more to Bonnie than meets the eye. Who would ever guess that I would be this relax around her and she bounces off my humor rather well? Maybe I can at least give insight to Yamanouchi but not too much thanks to Monkey Fist_ mentioning _the school. Plus, I want to have trust between us and_ I'm _sure it will bother her that Kim knows about the school and not her after a while._ "I will say that when I went on that exchange trip to Japan, I learn more about my abilities through a school up there during my stay. Monkey Fist claims that they know about some war, so I plan on going and hear their side of the story."

"Wait isn't this school the same one that Hirotaka and the Japanese girl who visited came from?" Bonnie questions as Hirotaka came to mind. He was the student that went to the school for a bit while Ron was away as an exchange.

_Wow, she is observant like Fist said._  "You would be correct though I never did have any interaction with Mr. Cool guy with the bike."

Bonnie could sense the hint of jealous from Ron. Kim had to have told him about her time with him. This will make an excellent opportunity to mess with Ron about a particular girl who she doesn't care to see around Ron anytime soon. "In that case what was your interaction with Ms. Thick legs?"

Getting rid of his jealous thoughts, Ron rubs the back of his head shyly, "You know how I was oblivious to the fact that Tara had a crush on me?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes in amusement. "Of course. Well, that's her loss that Ms. Thick legs didn't pursue you harder because if she tries to get what we are starting or has a hidden mission, she will catch these claws got me?"

Ron gulps not wanting to image what a catfight between Bonnie and Yori would be like in person. "Yes, mam and hopefully none of her actions will lead to you two fighting."

"Good and if you need assurance on what the Rockwaller package comes with, here's a preview." Out of nowhere, she grabs Ron's face and plants a huge kiss on the lips, leaving him a daze.

Blinking a few times, still out of it because of the kiss, Ron mumbles, "Um is there a way the Ronman can get a trial period of that package?"

Almost in a catlike matter, Bonnie straddles Ron's lap and gives him another smooch and this time Ron brain functions to where he can kiss back. Thanking his monkey powers for the fast healing rate, Ron gets loss in the make-out session as well as Bonnie for the threats that come their way in the future can wait. For now, they will take pleasure in each other's company as a new relationship is born.

TBC

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was pretty much RonBon focus which I enjoyed writing this section. The goal was to set the stage for the relationship with both Ron and Bon addressing certain things before entering the next phase. Even though I get a kick out of writing an assertive love interest for Ron in the form of Bonnie, I wasn't going to have her jump Ron this early in the story, but I wanted to set up that unlike Kim she isn't reserved like her.**

**Glad you all liked the twist at the end of the last chapter. Wasn't too sure how the response will be but they were positive thankfully. In the next coming events, Ron makes a return to Yamanouchi where he will have to make a choice that will decide his fate.**

**Once again sorry for the long wait, despite being out of school my work schedule has picked up to where at times I come up and just want to relax but hopefully, I can get my writing mojo back to A game. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews and please keep the feedback coming for it means a lot.**

**SN: To Darth56 Appreciate all your recently reviews (giving me to much credit on my skills haha) as far as a future Rongo story I would have started one but still trying to come up with a fresh storyline for the pair for the couple is not easy to write unless its AU. So if anyone has an idea feel free to post and I will consider them.**


End file.
